The Darkest Part of a Soul
by scorpiogirl62
Summary: Hermione comes back to hogwarts, nothing's changed...or has it. HGDM or maybe it's HGHP...who knows...?
1. The Look and Emotions

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. Though I drool at the thought of owning Draco ;) I only own the plot._**

_Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts with a new look but is still the same little bookworm. Will all the new attention from all of the right eyes change that and make her come out of her shell? Hermione finds out that there is more to Draco Malfoy then a "snotty nose brat". Draco has problems at home and Hermione understands him due to her own friendship problems. Will he let her help him? Can she find out whom he really is inside? Hence the name, "The Darkest Part of a Soul."_

**Chapter 1. The Look and Emotions**

Hermione's P.O.V.

A tall, slim, sharply dressed, and rather bushy haired brunette stalked down Diagon Alley, one simple shopping bag held in her right hand. Obviously she was in very much of a hurry. To the normal onlooker, this would appear to be a Hogwarts student doing some last minute shopping…and the normal onlooker would be _mostly_ correct. To the trained eye the brunette would appear to be no different in their eyes, with the exception of a hint of muggle taste in clothing rather than the more dramatic style pureblood witches tended to wear. But what did it matter if she was muggle-born or not? Well, to a good few, it mattered very, very much.

This bushy haired young woman is of course Hermione, female, now fox, of the golden trio. She was indeed doing some last minute shopping, just having arrived back from her summer trip to America with her parents. Though some of the miniaturized bags located in the large bag swinging from her hand held some rather…un-school like items. A look of anxiety crossed the pre--…crossed Hermione's face. She was worried terribly of what Harry and Ron were going to think of her. They always tended to make fun of her when she tried anything remotely female. This includes the time in second year that she had her makeup done by Parvati, and in their fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

"Well. They shall just have to…to…to adapt or…something of the like…" She said softly to herself, reaching into her left jean pocket, trailing her fingertips over the edges of her Head Girl badge for comfort. Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, had of course gotten the Head Girl badge along with her supplies list this year in her Hogwarts letter.

Vividly she remembered the constant owled letters she had gotten over the summer from her two closest friends…most filled with requests of what America was like, and in Ron's case more than Harry's, if she was bringing them anything back. Ah yes, and Harry had mentioned that he would be spending his last week before School at The Burrow with the Weasley's, and once Molly had found out Hermione would be back in time, she had of course been invited as well. 

She couldn't wait. Turning into a casual clothing store, Hermione eyed in a rather disturbed fashion the seemingly miniature clothing that hung, rather held on for dear life, to the racks. Immediantly she twisted around only to find a highly made up women gazing down at her with keen predator like eyes. Hermione gulped. She had the distinct feeling that she was going to end up buying something whether she liked it or not. An hour later she scurried back into the street, holding another bag of miniaturized bags in her left hand. She of course would not mention any of her interest in the clothing after being "brain-washed" by the clerk, and would simply wear the clothing in her spare time about the Headrooms. Yes, yes, that would be perfect, nobody would know.

Only it would be somewhat difficult for anyone she ran into now to not notice her fairly female clothing choice. A thigh length flared mini skirt with black lace trimming clung to her pale skin, and a shirt resembling a corset hid her torso and chest from view. It was sleeveless. Hermione was panicked, afraid she would run into someone she might know. And that, my friends, is exactly what she did just then. Literally. She stumbled backward, teetering in her slightly heeled shoes. Almost instantly a pair of hands reached out to steady her, holding her about the waist firmly. Very firmly. Once steadied, Hermione let her eyes range up from the hands still holding her, along arms covered in a snazzy looking suit, and stopped for some reason on a rock hard chest.

Hermione was convincing herself it was because that was what she ran into and not because she was practically drooling to know what this man looked like beneath the suit. Awkward silence hit her ears suddenly, and she shook her head and looked up into the steely blue-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Rock hard chest indeed.

"Excuse me." Said his surprisingly husky voice. Was he actually apologizing to a "Mudblood"? This was when she realized her didn't recognize her. Oooohhh, this would be fun to toy with.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hermione whispered, a little smirk playing across her lips for a moment before fading into a smile.

**Draco's P.O.V.  
**  
"DAMN!" He thought, his eyes ranging freely over the female who still stood in his hands. Not that she seemed to mind. Not that he minded. But who would? This women was knock down beautiful, but…not in the normal fake way most men thought of when they thought sexy. She was natural. Something was different about her. But something was also very familiar. Her voice sounded so like someone he knew.

But no…he would have definitely remembered this girl if he had met her before, even briefly. A grin hung lightly on his lips.

"Do…you…happen to go to Hogwarts?" Slipped out of his lips before he could stop himself. Argh. He was supposed to make girls want him. Grovel. Crawl…not pounce on them the minute he felt his pants get a little tight at the sight. Though he was sure he wouldn't mind crawling under, or on this particular girl.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Damn…" Hermione's mind popped out without her noticing. Had Draco Malfoy looked so good before? No, she did not think so. Whoa there cowgirl, Draco Malfoy was never hot. Never. He was a no good egotistical shit who liked to pick on people weaker or poorer, or even less bred up then him. And she intended to screw with his head as revenge. 

"Yes, I do." She replied, and gave him a sexy look just to see if he would respond.

"Really? I've never seen you before." He said, "Though I won't mind seeing you again." Draco smiled at her in an interested way. He had responded. He was attracted to her. Well, not her, her appearance.

"Same here." Came her instant reply, though half her brain was kicking herself for saying that.

"What house are you in?" Draco said, now interested.

"Gryffindor." She replied simply.

"Shame." He thought, "I'm in Slytherin." He said and grinned at her.

"He's cute when he grins." She thought, smiling somewhat dazedly at him. "Well I guess I'll see you there Draco." She said and grinned devilishly back and walked off.

**Draco's P.O.V,  
**  
Draco stared at her as she walked away. He was definitely not letting Potter get her.

"Damn" he whispered to himself. "I know I have heard that voice before…but where?"

Turning, the girl still on his mind, he headed towards The Leaky Cauldron where he was boarding for the last week of summer break so as to avoid his father's rage, and the sight of the Death Eaters torturing not only Muggles and Muggleborns, but also pure-blood witches. Thoughts racing through his head, he stopped short as his foot encountered a lightweight object. Glancing down, his gaze fell on a tiny shopping bag. The girls! He bent to pick it up and hurried back to the inn.

Reaching his room he tossed his suit jacket over a chair back and plopped down in a soft back chair beside a small fire, lit with the intent of providing light, and magically altered to not put off any heat. Pulling out his wand he muttered an enlarging spell and peered inside the bag. No receipt as he had hoped in finding out the girls na--…wait…she had known his? But…how? He hadn't said it, had he? Perhaps he had and just forgot that he did. Yes. That would be it.

Now then, back to the bag. Time to find out a little bit about this girl. Dipping his hand into the dark interior of the bag, wand held firmly in his fingers just incase something dangerous was inside, he poked at something soft. Clothes. He drew the one of the items out of the bag. There, hanging on the tip of his wand, was black pair of lace panty-shorts. Dangerous on more then one level, oh yes.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione walked away from him and could almost feel the heat of his eyes on her back. Draco, Draco, Dra-- …Draco? Had…she said that? Oh Merlin. She'd said that when they parted as well. What if he found out? Her friends would find out…they would reject her. And he was bound to find out eventually. He'd laugh and say she was like every other girl, in love with someone they weren't worthy of. Perhaps she could avoid him. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her at school with robes on. Yes…he was staring mostly at her body…he wouldn't recognize her at school.

Making her way to the local Floo Network, in about five minutes time Hermione Granger appeared with a POP! in the Weasley's living room fire place. Casting a cleaning spell to rid herself of soot, she didn't have time to notice Ginny lounging on the sofa reading a magazine. 

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed dropping the magazine she had been reading. "Oh, wow…"

Hermione looked at her confused "What? Did I miss some soot? Where is it?"

"No, that's not it, you look great." She squeaked in excitement.

"Don't flatter me." She replied with sarcasm, "Where are Harry and Ron at?"

And right on cue, the testosterone filled duo of the golden trio came galloping down the stairs. Harry in the lead, Ron coming up quick in the back. Unfortunately Harry saw Hermione first and came to a dead stop to stare, jaw dropped open. This was unfortunate because Ron hadn't stopped and crashed into Harry's back, knocking them into a pile on the floor.

"BLIMEY 'ELL, HARRY! What's the matter with you, stopping like tha—" His voice trailed off as he looked up at what Harry was still somehow staring at.

"Bloody Merlin!" Ron exclaimed at Hermione.

"Hermione you look...beautiful." Harry popped out, pulling himself out from under shell shocked Ron. Standing he walked quickly over to her and lifted her into a hug, spinning her around in his arms.

"Merlin he's strong." Hermione thought to herself. And it was true. Harry was taller, handsomer, and had masculinity about him he hadn't before. But he was still good 'ole Harry Potter, her best bud, ruffled hair, glasses and all. This was when she realized she was staring at him, and he her. Harry quickly set her back on the floor, blushing slightly. Hermione smiled and flushed as well, wishing her stomach didn't feel like it was filled with butterflies. 

"What...I don't get even a hug. All you can do is stare at Harry and not notice me...oi. Well, if you won't hug me then I'll hug you." Ron had stood up whilst Hermione was distracted, and now scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. "Missed you, Hermione"

After placing her once again back on solid ground, Ron took a step or two back to look her over. Thoughts of how much everyone had changed so much over the summer raced through Hermione's mind, and she was about to ask how they had all been over the break when the sound of footsteps approached. 

"Hermione!" She heard Mrs. Weasley say. "I am so glad that you're here finally! I transformed Ginny's chair into a bed for you, so why don't we get you settled in, deary?"

Three days later Hermione was talking to Harry about school on the front steps of The Burrow.

**Outside of The Burrow**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad you got the Head Girl position, Hermione. Though it isn't really that shocking." Harry said smiling at Hermione. "Wonder who the Head Boy is…"

"I just wish you were the Head Boy…because…I wouldn't mind living with you..." She replied without thinking, and then blushed deeply at the way this sounded. And the way she felt she meant it. Looking away, she laid her hand down on the steps, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Really, 'Mione? That's really sweet..." He replied, laying his hand down on hers accidentally as he turned to look at her. Immediantly he went to withdraw it, but Hermione stopped him by grasping it in her own hand. A slight flush came to his cheeks and he grinned sheepishly at her.

Hermione got the feeling deep in her gut that this was going to be a really great year. She of course, had no idea.


	2. Unexpected and Returning

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot.  
_  
Chapter 2. Unexpected and Returning  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione woke up to Ginny's alarm clock beeping loudly. The week had gone by so fast. She wished she could stay longer, but she had to get up and get dressed since Ginny was helping her pick out clothes and was already up. She got up and made her bed, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she went back to Ginny's room to get dressed. Ginny picked out a pink mini tee that showed Hermione's stomach a little and a black mini skirt with black flip flops too match.  
  
Ginny then did Hermione's hair in a braid down her back. Ginny stood back to admire her work.  
  
"Perfect! Harry and Ron will die when they see you in that." Ginny said grinning.  
  
"I don't want them to die, I just want them to think of me as more then a bookworm." Hermione said blushing pink.  
  
"Well, when they see you they may think something more then that." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well we better get down to breakfast before it is all in Harry and Ron's stomach's." Hermione said as she walked out of Ginny's room and down the stairs.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen Ron and Harry were piling food onto their plates already. Ron got done first and turned around to see who had come in. Ron nearly dropped his plate but Harry had turned around and caught it.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, is that Hermione?" Ron said gaping at her with his mouth open  
  
"I think so..." Harry replied while closing Ron's mouth.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply and went to turn around but Ginny pushed her back into the room.  
  
"Please you guys act as if you haven't ever seen a girl before." Ginny said annoyed and closed Ron's mouth, which had fallen open again.  
  
"Not one who looked like that." Ron said while staring.  
  
"Well, your going to have to get used to it, but don't worry, I'll wear robes most of the time." Hermione said kissing both of them on the cheeks and touched Harry's arm to get him to stop staring at her.  
  
"Most of the time, what do you mean (Most of the time)." Harry said, "Your going to have to live in your robes to keep the boy's off you."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry and got her plate since Ginny had gotten hers. Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran to get the seat by Hermione. Harry got it. (He is a seeker.) They all ate fast so they could get to the train station on time and get good seats. They grabbed all of their stuff and got in the car with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When they got there they said goodbye and got trolleys for their things. Once on Platform nine and three quarters they walked toward the Hogwarts Express to get on. They heard a lot of catcalls and whistles on the way.  
  
**Still Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
"Told you so." Harry said smirking at Hermione in an evil way.  
  
"There were girls whistling too Harry, and they weren't whistling at me." Hermione said causing Harry to blush slightly.  
  
"Let's just find our seats, okay Mione?" Harry said pushing her into the train.  
  
They found an empty compartment and all sat down. Ron and Harry were sitting nearest to the door across from each other and Hermione was sitting by the window next to Harry. Ron and Harry had managed to talk only about Quidditch all threw the ride so far and she wasn't interested. Suddenly their compartment door slid open and in came Draco Malfoy.  
  
He looked at Ron and Harry, and said "Weasel, Scarhead." He looked to see where the mudblood was and all he saw was a girl looking out the window. Where was she? The girl turned around and looked at him. It was the girl from Diagon Alley. Why was she here? Hermione and Draco just kept staring at each other. Harry stood up and in front of Draco.  
  
"What are you looking at Ferret Face?" He looked from Hermione to Draco and back. "Do you have a problem with Hermione, Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger?" Draco said incredulously looking at her. Of course, she was sitting with those idiots, and her voice, that's where he had heard it. But she was so damn hot. And she had flirted with him. This was confusing.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Hermione." Ron said, "Shall I spell it? H-e- r-m-..."  
  
"Shut it Weasel." Draco said. Hermione was still staring at him. And was biting her lip in a way that was almost sexy. "No!" Draco thought. I can't think that. She's a mudblood and doesn't deserve a glance. But he had still flirted with her.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wants you for the Head Boy and Head Girl meeting." Draco said to her almost softly.  
  
"Your Head Boy Dra...Malfoy?" she said just now noticing the Head Boy pin attached to his shirt. "Oh well, might as well go."  
  
"I'll see you guys later, ok?" she said to them as she stood up and slid past Malfoy into the corridor.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.  
**  
Hermione stepped aside to let Draco through. He glanced at her.  
  
"Follow me." He said quietly.  
  
"What was that D...Malfoy? No insults, no names?" Hermione said as she followed him into a large compartment. Draco and Hermione sat down across from each other and turned their attention to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you for getting Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said, "Now listen up; as you probably already know, you will be sharing a common room and the Head bathroom. I hope that you won't mind and get along so that you make a good influence on the younger students. You will monitor the halls after the Prefects leave and help the first years find their way around. You won't have to take them to their common rooms, as that is the Prefects job. I expect you to both behave yourselves and not get into trouble, though that is highly doubtful. Here are the password list for all of the common rooms and your own common room and your bedrooms. You may monitor the train if you want or go back to your compartments since we will be changing into robes soon." At that the Professor walked out and shut the door leaving them alone.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and said, "You dropped this when you ran into me the other day." And gave her the shrunken bag.  
  
Hermione took it and replied, "Thank you." She had done it again; she had said thank you to him.  
  
They both stood up at the same time leaving a few inches between their faces. Draco froze and Hermione bit her lip again.  
  
"Merlin that's sexy!" Draco thought to himself and stared into her dark brown eyes. He leaned forward and pushed her against the wall and claimed her lips. "Merlin." I'm kissing Hermione Granger. And she was kissing back suddenly.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe he had just leaned forward and just kissed her. He would pay for that. But his lips felt so good on hers that she couldn't help but kiss back. What was she doing? "Kissing Draco Malfoy, the most sexy thing you've ever laid eyes on." Her brain said to her. Suddenly she felt his tongue lick her top and bottom lip for entrance.  
  
He licked her lips with his tongue to see if she would respond to him again. He expected her to shove him off of her and slap him but surprisingly she opened her mouth and started to explore his with her tongue. "Damn! She's a good kisser." Draco thought. He delved his tongue into her mouth and started to explore. He slid his arm around her waist and started to draw circles on her back with his finger, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She moaned into his mouth causing their bodies to tingle and giving him an erection. "Oh, Merlin!" Draco thought and moaned.  
  
Hermione heard him moan and felt something hard against her inner thigh. She had given him an erection. This was going to far. She couldn't stop herself if this went to much further.  
  
Draco picked up Hermione and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They might not be able to stop themselves soon, so they broke apart suddenly and Draco put Hermione down and stepped back as to give her space.  
  
Draco simply stared at her.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed back, I...I just couldn't stop myse..." Hermione stopped herself. Had she just said that? She looked at Draco's expression and decided it was a good chance to leave. But Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"I...I..." Draco tried to talk but couldn't and let go of her arm. She walked out and back to her friend's compartment, leaving a very confused Draco. 


	3. Problems and Attractions

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot_  
  
Chapter 3. Problems and Attractions  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
**  
Draco stood frozen in place. Had He and Hermione Granger, a mudblood for Merlin's sake, just kissed, and almost snogged? This would not do. He was attracted to her. If his father found out he would kill him, and Draco knew he would because over the summer he had killed Draco's mother, Narcissa, following orders from Voldemort.  
  
She had tried to stop them from giving Draco the Dark Mark and Lucius had been ordered to kill her. Draco didn't get the Dark Mark then but he would as soon as the school year was over. And they had killed her, the only person who could ever care about him; her own husband for Merlin's sake had killed her.  
  
He would never love anyone so that if he was forced to join Voldemort, then they couldn't kill her. He would shut out the world like Professor Snape had. But he wasn't off to a good start. He had just been snogging Hermione Granger; of all people did it have to be her. He had had a slight crush on her since 3rd year when she stood up to him and punched him in the face. He liked them feisty. He grinned at the thought of Granger being feisty or even Granger in bed. He had to stop or he was going to have an erection again.  
  
Again...? Gran...Hermione had given him an erection just by moaning. "Damn!" he said. He was ready to get to school so he could take a cold shower. He just realized that they would be sharing quarters, now how was he going to avoid her? This was going to be a very interesting school year. Very interesting. He grinned. Maybe he would play with that sexy little devils mind a bit. Did he just call her a sexy devil? Oh, well.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione walked out of the compartment and into the corridor. She got to Harry and Ron's compartment and took a deep breath and walked in. Harry looked up and grinned.  
  
"He's sexy when he grins too." Hermione thought to herself without one single mental kick. She knew she was attracted to Harry since they met each other and had always liked him. Of course she had also liked Draco too. She smiled sweetly at him and plopped down beside him.  
  
Harry blushed for two reasons, she was so close to him and she had set her hand on his leg when she sat down. He had a crush on Hermione and even though it was a new one he still felt strongly about her. And he knew he was a bit jealous when Malfoy and Mione had been staring at each other. He pulled her closer to him by grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. She blushed and looked down. Ron stood up.  
  
"Well I am going to find the food cart, wherever the blasted thing is." Ron said and walked out.  
  
"Great!" Hermione thought, "Alone in a room with another cute boy."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and grinned again.  
  
"Merlin, he needs to stop grinning at me or I might kiss him too." Hermione thought and grinned back.  
  
Harry reached into his cloak (They had all changed before Ron left.) and pulled out a square package and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"It's not much but I thought I should get you something since I didn't owl you over the summer." He said  
  
"Thank you Harry!" Hermione said as she tore off the paper, (it was the book A History of Hogwarts II) She smiled at Harry and said "Thank you so much Harry, I have been wanting to read it for a while." She looked at him; he was blushing slightly. She lightly kissed him on the lips to his complete and utter surprise. He blushed deeper and grinned again. At that Ron came back in as the train slowed to a stop.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
At Hogwarts**  
  
Hermione stepped down onto the ground out of the train with Ron and Harry following her like puppies. (Why wouldn't they?)  
  
"Firs years, firs years, this way." Hermione heard Hagrid yelling.  
  
She was glad to see the half giant and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Well allo there young miss." Hagrid said patting her back.  
  
"Hagrid, it's me, Hermione. I can't believe you don't recognize me." Hermione replied with a grin.  
  
"Hermione? Well that mus be ya, cause no one else grins that way." Hagrid said smiling in a friendly way.  
  
Hermione was surprised that he didn't recognize her. Why did so many people think she was different? She didn't think that she had changed that much. She got Harry and Ron and started walking toward the coaches. After making sure everyone had found there way to a coach, Hermione made her way to the last coach, the Head coach, and jumped in. She sat down and sighed, relieved to finally be alone.  
  
"Tired Granger?" said an all to silky and deep voice.  
  
Hermione looked up across at the person she had hoped to have fallen into the lake or be run over by a coach or...  
  
"I must have worn you out." Draco said smirking and running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Only a Malfoy would be so conceited as to think that a girl was only tired because of them being nearby." Hermione hissed and smirked right back. She was not in the mood to deal with him and said so.  
  
"Fuck off ferret, I'm only tired because I was the one making sure everyone had a coach to sit in." she hissed again.  
  
Had she just told him to "Fuck off"? No one had the right to insult a Malfoy, even if they had been kissing only a while ago.  
  
"As long as its with you Granger." He said while rubbing his leg against hers.  
  
She pulled her leg away and reached out and slapped him as hard as she could. She then tucked her lugs under herself and turned to look out the window.  
  
"Touch me again and I'll kick you somewhere that you most likely need." Hermione said.  
  
"You'll pay for that, mudblood. Don't you fret, you'll get yours." Draco said smirking to himself. "Yes, you'll get yours." He thought.  
  
Hermione winced. He had called her a mudblood; he hadn't done that since he found out who she was. She was going to need Merlin's help to stop herself from hexing him to infinity every time he spoke to her.  
  
"Whatever ferret." Hermione said to him.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and spotted Harry and Ron and walked over to them and sat down by Harry. They were talking about quidditch and that meant that they were going to ignore her for a while. She watched the first years being sorted into their house. She still remembered that day and wished that she could go through it again. Hogwarts was her home away from home and she couldn't believe that she was going to leave it forever in a year. She smiled wryly as a young girl was sorted into Gryffindor and clapped with the rest or the house.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back or to Hogwarts students. I am pleasantly surprised at who our new Head Boy and Head Girl are. Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. (Loud cheers and claps from Slytherin) and our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger. (Twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and loud uproar of claps and cheers, and a few whistles and catcalls, from the rest of the school.) "Now, I am guessing that you are all starved so dig in." Dumbledore sat down and a feast appeared on all of the tables and everybody dug in except for Hermione who had a silent tear on her cheek.  
  
"What's the matter Mione?" Ron said between chews.  
  
"I'm just going to miss school so much when it's over." Hermione said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh please Hermione. You can't really miss school when it has just begun. Can you?" Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, leave her alone, she actually enjoys being here without the girls and food." Harry said while glaring at Ron.  
  
"Oy, now the two of you are going to team up on me just because you like each other? Is that it? Well if the two of you are going to go around smooching and such then it's going to be without me." Ron replied and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione blushed and Harry stood up.  
  
"Don't mind him Mione, he's just mad because he has always had a crush on you but didn't have the nerve to admit it." Harry said and went to follow Ron. "I'm going to find him."  
  
Hermione stood up after finishing her dinner and walked out of the Great Hall and toward the Head tower. When she got there she got to the painting of a young woman on a horse and said the password.  
  
"Dark Souls." Hermione whispered and walked through the now passable portrait. She walked into the dark common room and reached for her wand to light the candles.  
  
"All alone?" A low husky voice said out of the dark. "Maybe I can keep you company."  
  
Hermione dropped her wand startled and backed against the wall. Malfoy was in the room but she didn't know where and she was too afraid to reach for her wand which was somewhere on the floor. She felt a slight gust of air as someone walked past her and crouched down in the dark. She just knew that he had picked up her wand. Her heart started beating faster and faster. What could she do? The walls to the common room were sound proof and she didn't dare move from the spot.  
  
Suddenly she felt warm breath on her neck and a hand on her waist. She shivered at the touch. He started to kiss her neck up and down slowly and lightly like snowflakes on her skin. He moved up her jaw line towards her mouth and finally reached it only to lick her top lip slowly. Hermione trembled. He was driving her insane with his slow light kisses. She let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lick his lip though she didn't really want to.  
  
He ran his hand under her shirt and to her pink lace and silk bra and began to rub her nipple slowly, teasing her.  
  
"Tell me you want me Granger, tell me you need me." The voice said into he ear. He started to kiss his way down her neck again and down her chest towards her breast. She tightened up and shivered again.  
  
"I want you Draco, I want you so bad." She whispered. She reached towards his hair and ran her fingers in it and moaned in pleasure when he started to suck on her nipple.  
  
"That's all I needed to know." He said and kissed her with passion and moved away from her. Then the lights went on and Hermione looked around to find an empty common room and her wand on the floor. 


	4. Draco and Caring

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot  
  
Need...reviews. Can't...type.........much...................................................longer. Oh............no!_  
  
FracturedFaerie- _Hermione was mad about Draco calling her a drunk because she has always been good and nothing about her has changed except her appearance._  
  
that-silent-scream24- _Well, Hermione forgets about how Draco has acted to her before because she is not exactly thinking about that at the time. Would you think about that if Draco was kissing you?_  
  
Aaron Combs- _Thank you for liking my "love-triangle"! I am not really a person to do only one thing in a story. I am probably just going to do a lot of both sex and plot so that it will attract both crowds.  
_  
limegreenelf- _I think I may just wait a while before letting you know who the mystery person was, but I am willing to leave clues. Do you want me to leave clues?_  
  
TheDragonDancer- _Thank you for the complement and that is very nice of you. Oh, look, another chapter!_  
  
DGloveangel- _I hope you are not dead yet! Thank you for your review and also for your review on my other story.  
_  
MARYEL- _Thank you for your review._  
  
RitzBitz- _Look! There's more!_  
  
oreo69not96- _Yeah, he is really mean, but hey, he is Draco Malfoy. And he hasn't changed either._  
  
Soon2BeDirector- _Yeah, I suppose she would be embarrassed. Maybe it was Draco. But what if it wasn't. Muahahahah, muahahahah._  
  
noprobro- _You're at the right place then._  
  
Chapter 4. Draco and Caring  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
**  
Hermione stood there, leaning against the wall. Trying to regain her breath. Merlin, did Dra...had it been Draco? He had never said his name and she hadn't seen his face. It had to have been him; he was the only one who knew the password, right? No, there was Harry and Ron, and of course Draco could have very well told all of Slytherin House.  
  
"Well that narrows my choices dramatically doesn't it" Hermione thought sarcastically. "What if it was Ron, or Harry? They would never forgive me. But it couldn't have been either of them, the person kissed me after I said Draco's name and he also called me Granger. That only leaves all of Slytherin. Well, all of male Slytherin." Get your mind out of the gutter Granger.  
  
Hermione straightened her clothes so they didn't look like she had fallen asleep in them one night and worn them the next day. She hated messy clothing. She walked over to her wand, which was lying in the middle of the room. She held it in her hand, looking it over to make sure it wasn't harmed.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Worry about the wand more then anything else. That's so typical of me." Hermione thought sneering at herself.  
  
"I wonder where Draco is?" Hermione thought out loud.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
Right on cue Draco walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Draco walked through the portrait hole into the common room to find a very confused looking Hermione.  
  
"What's with her?" He thought.  
  
"Granger." He said while coming to a stop by her.  
  
"Hmm. Oh...um...Draco. I mean what?" Hermione said shaking herself and looking at me in a startled way.  
  
"You called me "Granger"." Hermione said looking at me with stern, questioning eyes. Her eyebrows furrowing "Why?"  
  
"Damn. What's with her? She acts like she doesn't know who she is." Draco thought to himself  
  
He raised one eyebrow at her and said, "That's your name. What the hells the matter with you?" he questioned, "Are you drunk or something?" he smirked at her.  
  
Hermione's eyes started to blaze. "How dare you think of me as a drunk. And I know that my last name is..." slap, "Granger!" With that she kneed him in a not so welcome place.  
  
Draco sat on the carpet in front of Hermione holding his manhood in pain. She reached out and shoved him onto the carpet and paused. She got a look of realization at what he was going to do to her when he got up. She bolted. Draco stood up and ran after her grabbing her wrist and turning her around in one swift moment. He grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"How dare you, you little bitch!" Draco spat at her. Hermione winced.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have called me a drunk!" Hermione spat back, gaining her composure again.  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn brave?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Maybe it's because I am a Gryffindor you little prat." Hermione said calming down a bit.  
  
Draco released her, and walked over to the couch. He slammed down on it and closed his eyes.  
  
"What were you doing standing in the middle of the common room anyway?" Draco said icily  
  
"I was thinking." Hermione replied back, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, I personally find it a bit strange to walk into a room and find someone standing in the middle of it in a daze. Do you not?" Draco spat at her  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point. I believe I can do whatever I want." Hermione retorted and stomped off to her room slamming the door  
  
"Women!" Draco thought angrily. Where did she get off kneeing him? She was just a filthy mudblood. But damn he couldn't get her out of his mind.  
  
"Aaaarrrrhhh!" Draco screamed and banged his head on the couch.  
  
Draco got up after a while and decided to go hex a few fourth years and find Pansy for a little "Help" with something.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V**.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and made her bed, took a shower, and got dressed. She walked out of her room to the common room. She walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed her book (It's Hogwarts a History II from Harry!) and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Mmmmhhh." The couch said  
  
Hermione jumped up and looked at the couch. The couch hadn't said anything, (I wouldn't be surprised if it had.) it was Draco. Hermione giggled. Draco was lying on the couch in a pair of black jeans hugging Hermione's teddy bear with Crookshanks lying on his back.  
  
"No, no father; don't hurt Chase." Draco mumbled in his sleep. "I know he's a muggleborn but that doesn't mean he deserves to die, he's my friend."  
  
Did Hermione just hear what she thought she heard? Was Malfoy just begging his father to save a muggleborn? And why did he call him a muggleborn and not a mudblood? Was he just dreaming or was he remembering. Hermione wondered if Draco had ever had friends who were muggleborn as a child. Had his father killed the muggleborn boy she wondered? Suddenly she felt sorry for Draco and sat down beside him. She brushed aside a strand of his platinum blonde hair behind his ear.  
  
"Get off Pansy!" Draco said and opened his eyes, "Granger! Get your filthy mudblood hands off me!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said and ran out of the common room  
  
Hermione ran towards the library with her book in hand. Once there she found her favorite table and reading chair and dropped into it. Had Draco had muggleborns as friends? Maybe he rejected them because he was afraid of his father. And maybe she cared too much.  
  
**Still Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Yes, that was it. She simply cared too much. But she could never see Draco Malfoy as a person to be afraid of his father; but what if he was.  
  
"Then you would feel sorry for him and never look at or think about him in the same way." her mind said to her simply, "And why in hell did you apologize to him after he screamed at you? Since when have you been a person to apologize to a Malfoy?" her mind barked.  
  
"Since that god damn kiss he gave me and when he was nice to me at Diagon Alley." She said in her mind.  
  
"Okay 1: He was only nice because he didn't know who you were. And 2: He only kissed you because he was attracted to you." Her mind said in a matter-o-fact voice.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if I am going insane. Really, talking to myself in the library like an idiot." She laughed out loud.  
  
Hermione opened her book and started to read. She would just sit here and read until class started. Yes, she would do just that.  
  
"I wonder what Draco is doing?" her brain questioned. "What? Stop that, its annoying." no reply.  
  
"Why can't I get him out of my mind?" Hermione said to herself aloud.  
  
"Who?" a voice said.  
  
Hermione jumped in her chair and turned around. Harry was standing right behind her and leaning on her chair.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She hissed.  
  
"Long enough to wonder who "he" is." Harry remarked grinning in a devilish way.  
  
"Harry James Potter! If you don't tell me exactly what you heard I will hex you." She said pouncing on him and knocking him to the floor. She was now sitting on top of his chest.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's just say it this way; I don't think you crazy for talking to yourself." He smirked.  
  
"Harry! Why did you just stand there listening to me?" She questioned him.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to know what, or whom you were thinking about." Harry said grinning up at her.  
  
Hermione had to think fast, "If you must know, I was thinking about you." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well, that is very nice to know my dear lady." Harry said and rolled her over so he was on top, "Because I was thinking about you when I found you here."  
  
"And why were you thinking of me, do say good sir." she said to him.  
  
"Because I couldn't find you to come and eat." Harry replied.  
  
Harry got off of her and stood up. He reached for her hand and pulled her up. He held out his arm for her and she took it and they strolled out of the library together.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
In The Great Hall**  
  
Once in the Great Hall, they found their seats (Not without releasing their locked arms though.) and sat down.  
  
"Hello Ron. How are you this morning?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'mfmf fminfe." Ron mumbled between chews.  
  
"Harry, did you understand that?" Hermione questioned Harry.  
  
"I do believe he said "I'm fine" though I am not quite sure." Harry remarked.  
  
Hermione and Harry burst out laughing when Ron gave them a look. Ron put down his fork and his roll and one of his eyebrows went up.  
  
"What the bloody 'ells the matter with the two of you." Ron said, "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"No." giggle, "It's just," giggle, "that you," laugh, "had the funniest," snort, "look on your face." Hermione managed to say before going into another fit of giggles at Ron's incredulous look. Harry joined in with a lot of laughing himself.  
  
"They've gone bloody mad." Ron said to no one in particular. "No we haven't Ron, it's just that look on your face was so funny." Harry said calmly while holding a hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from giggling to death.  
  
"Quite funny." Hermione remarked through Harry's hand after she had stopped giggling.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mione, you just couldn't stop giggling." Harry said to her and pulled his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"They've gone mad." Ron remarked again and went back to eating.  
  
_(Meanwhile back at the motel! Common room rather.)_  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
Draco stared after her back as she ran out of the common rooms exit.  
  
"Good bloody riddance!" he yelled at her when the painting closed, "Damn!"  
  
"What the bloody hell was she doing brushing her hand across my face anyway?" He thought and sat up.  
  
He stood and picked up his shirt off of the coffee table.  
  
"Pansy." He said aloud with utter disgust.  
  
He carried it into his room and threw it on his bed. He then walked into the bathroom and stripped down. He stepped into the shower and turned it own. He stood there washing himself in the scolding hot water. He needed to get the stench of Pansy off of himself.  
  
He stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, turned the water off, and wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist. Draco walked into his bedroom to his closet and pulled on black boxers, a black shirt and black jeans. He then slid his robes on and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
He plopped himself down between Crabbe and Goyle and started to pile his plate with food. He had just started eating when in walked Potter and Granger.  
  
"I wonder what they have been up to." He thought, "Just this once I think I will let them go and not bother them...so I can eat." He said in his mind again.  
  
He then turned around and started to eat again. He was halfway done when a muffled giggling sound came from the Gryffindor table. He spun around to find the source of it and saw Hermione laughing. He wished he could make her laugh, just once. But he was not that kind of person; he was the kind of person to make fun of people.  
  
He stood up and strode over to Hermione's table. 


	5. Really and Late

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot.**  
  
**_**FracturedFaerie_- I really am having a lot of fun writing this story. And I think that having fun writing it and people having fun reading it is what it is all about. Yeah I like that line too and thanks for commenting on it. I try to do my best and I proofread but sometimes things slip. And I know your all dieing to know who it was but I can't tell you quite yet. There is a clue in this chapter to who it was though.  
  
_TheCrow-R.I.P-BL_- Awwww! Don't cry. I am updating, it's just I've been so busy lately.  
  
_SaTiNk06_- I can't wait to write what Draco does and I love the line "Dun, dun, DUN!" It is my favorite saying on fanfic and I love when authors write it. And I'm glad that you like my story.  
  
_Mysticsecret_- Okay, okay! Sheesh, I have to eat sometime and sleep don't I. But I am updating now.  
  
_Crimson Silver_- Thank you for saying it's interesting and I am typing away at this very moment. And you don't have to wait that long. Thank you for saying that I am talented, though I really don't think so, I just write from the heart. And I will try to keep up the good work.  
  
_Pipwhit_- Well I don't know if God is writing this story too, but I will continue it. (Chuckles to self.)  
  
_dracosbabigirl_- Thank you, and I think it is good too. But of course I'm writing it and it doesn't matter what I think huh?  
  
_Kais Devil_- I am updating as soon as possible.  
_  
DGloveangel_- I am very serious. And read on to see what he says and does. A thanks for saying it's interesting. And I am trying to work a few problems on my other story so that I can post the next chapter. Thanks Mika.  
  
_MysticalSpirits_- Look, there is more! And there is going to be more Harry and Hermione but this is a Draco and Hermione so that means she will end up with him but what if..._**  
  
**Chapter 5. Really and Late  
  
Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Mudblood coming in together. Where have the two of you been off to? Snogging in a closet I suppose? Wanted a piece of Golden Boy for yourself did you Granger?" Draco said smirking at them.  
  
"For your information Ferret Face, as if it's any of your business, we were in the library!" Hermione retorted angrily and stood up.  
  
"Really?!?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone and smirked at her.  
  
"Yes, "Really" Bleach Brains! We were in the library!" Harry said and stood up by Hermione.  
  
"Well, I got the point of that you were in the library, but I'm more interested in what you were doing in the library. Though Granger is probably the best you'll ever have Potter!" Draco spat.  
  
"Well, that came off sounding as if I want in her pants." Draco thought, "Maybe you do!" another part of his brain said back.  
  
"And what does it mean to you Malfoy? What, do you have a crush on her or something?" Harry spat back.  
  
"Well, actually it's more of her and that "Want" for me of hers. Why would I "Want" a filthy Mudblood?" Draco took a step towards Hermione so that they were face-to-face and smirked at her before he turned and left.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"We need to talk!" He said when they were in the hallway.  
  
Hermione nodded and they headed down the hall. Harry and Hermione walked in silence until they were on the grounds of Hogwarts and then Harry turned to her.  
  
"What did he mean by your "wanting" him!" Harry said to her angrily. Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled something.  
  
"Look at me when you're talking!" Harry screamed and lifted her chin with he hand. "Do you want him? Is that true?"  
  
"Harry...I..." Hermione started to say before her voice drifted off.  
  
"Answer me Hermione! Please! Do you want him?" Harry said his voice pleading her to speak.  
  
"No, Harry, I bloody well don't!" Hermione screamed at him, "He was just Malfoy being Malfoy! You should know that by now! I thought you were more of a friend then that!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, she slapped him and ran back towards the castle.  
  
**Harry's P.O.V.**  
  
Harry held his hand to his cheek where she had slapped him and watched her run back towards the castle. What had he done?  
  
"Probably ruined a friendship over something that Malfoy had said!" His thoughts screamed at him.  
  
"Aaaarrrrrhhhhh!" Harry screamed out loud, "Bloody hell! Hermione, Hermione wait!" Harry yelled but she was already gone.  
  
Harry walked back towards the castle. His hands in his pockets. Why did he have to get angry with Hermione? She would never like Malfoy; he was a prick. Harry wished he had someone to talk to. He wished Sirius were still alive. He would have known what to say. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione ran back to the head tower, and through the painting after saying the password, and up to her room. She grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room before it zoomed back to the bed and back into place.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Hermione screamed, "I've got to do something drastic. Where did he get off doing that anyway? And why had Draco said that I wanted him? Was he the one in the common room that night?" she questioned herself aloud.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. She stood there under the scolding water. Little did she know that Draco had come into the bathroom and was staring at her nude form in the shower. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her body. She thought of slapping him but decided on mind games for revenge for what he did to her at breakfast.  
  
"Like what you see Draco?" She questioned trying to hold a grin back. She walked past him to the towel rack and picked one up. She started to dry one part of her body at a time in a way she hoped he would think sexy.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
"It's okay now that some of your mudblood filth is washed off." He replied smirking at her. She scowled at him.  
  
He watched her dry off slowly. He had expected her to slap him but instead she was giving him a show. She finished and wrapped the towel around her waist leaving her breast exposed. She then walked over to the sink and picked up some lotion off of the counter and started to rub it on her legs slowly. Draco felt his erection growing.  
  
He walked over to her and snatched the lotion bottle from her and tossed it behind his back. Hermione gasped and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Okay, didn't expect that!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Malfoy, get away from me!" She said to him before slowly backing against the wall of the bathroom.  
  
"Did you think you could just tease me and get away with it. Hhhmmm? Did you really?" Draco said and smirked. He pressed his lips to hers lightly, almost as if he didn't touch her. He put his hands against the wall over her shoulders and smirked against her lips. He kissed her harder, bruising her lips slightly. She didn't want to respond but couldn't help it. She kissed him back and slowly she put her hands on his chest clinging to his shirt and pulling him nearer.  
  
She knew she wouldn't have done this if she wasn't so confused as to why Harry was mad and if she wasn't attracted to Draco Malfoy. "Bleach Brains" she thought of what Harry said and smiled while kissing Draco. Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked into his grey blue eyes, they were ablaze with passion. There were dark blue flecks in his eyes. Draco stared down at her. She was studying him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.  
  
"What?!?" Draco asked smirk.  
  
"Your cute when you grin, why don't you grin more often...? Um...Draco?" Hermione said and asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied.  
  
"I need to get dressed so we can go to the dreaded Double Potions class." She said and grinned as he kissed her on the nose.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
"Maybe he actually likes me a little bit." Hermione thought as he stepped back from her.  
  
"It's not so dreaded!" Draco retorted.  
  
"It is when you have to make your own grades." Hermione said as she wrapped the towel around her whole body.  
  
"I do make my own grades!" Draco snapped back, "Just cause Snape is the Head of Slytherin House doesn't mean he gives his students good grades."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Hermione said before stalking into her room to change. (She had tearstains on her robes from earlier.)  
  
"I am having a civil conversation with Malfoy when moments ago I was screaming to my best friend that I actually still hate his guts." Hermione thought to herself as she slipped on a pair of dark blue denim short shorts and a pink tye-dye shirt that said Pink Panther across it. She then slid into her robes and walked into the Head Common Room. "Maybe I am going crazy!"  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
Draco watched her walk out of the bathroom and into her room closing the door behind her. He stared at the door for a while before noticing that his shirt was wet from when they had kissed. He groaned and walked back into his room to find another black tee. He walked out of his room and into the Common Room to find Hermione waiting for him. He felt odd walking out of the Common Room together with her when just earlier he had called her mudblood and said she was snogging Potty. But they both agreed that they still hated each other and were just attracted to the other.  
  
Draco and Hermione ran into Snape's room five minutes late. Professor Snape, hearing them enter, turned to look at them.


	6. Given and Taken

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot._**  
  
Mysticsecret_- Well, I hope that my story is good! I don't know if I write in the best of detail though. But I am glad you get the picture.  
  
_Draco-and-Jack-Lover_- "Read chapter 5, read chapter 5!" a mysterious voice says, or maybe it's just a loony author. How will we ever find out...Dun, dun, dun! Oh wait! If your reading this then you have already read chapter 5, which means this, is a W.R.R. (Without Reason Response!) Oh Well. (Continues writing!) And I am glad you're enjoying the story so far.  
  
_dracosbabigirl_- Nothing happened! The even numbered chapters are not gone. There just stuck to the other ones. Like so, Chap. 1 and chap. 2 are put together; Chap. 3 and chap. 4 are morphed into one chapter. Etc.......... And thanks for complimenting the new chapter! And don't cry. Oh, have you ever read the Magna book Fruit Baskets? Because a girl who is crying in the story tries to hide that she is crying and runs into a corner on purpose to make it look like she is crying for that reason. Or you could mean that you ran into the corner of a room and sat down and started to cry. Oh well, either way works. And if I was reading the next J.K.R. book and she killed Draco I would go on strike for two hours and cry my heart out too before reading the rest of the story.  
  
_StarAngel Caelum SunSoar_- Well, I am going to tell you a little secret. I already had what Snape said when I wrote the last chapter, but I wanted to leave it in a cliffhanger. So scroll down to find out what he does. And I am updating as fast as possible.  
  
_StrGzr974_- It's not too descriptive is it? (Just kidding!) But a thanks for saying that it's funny. Writing away so you can see what happens.  
  
_SaTiNk06_- Well, read below to find out what Snape says. And thank you I am updating.  
  
_Isabelle_- Thank you I am going to keep writing and look, more to read! Yay!  
  
_Lone Angel_- Well, Hermione, Draco, and the rest of the characters have to be a little out of character because otherwise we would just be writing J.K.R. Books. I mean, all we would write then is a plot, but to make the plot work, then the characters have to change too. But thanks for the review.  
  
_LilChocolateAngl_- Okay, I'll update soon.  
  
I was wondering if I could get an answer this time! Since you are the reviewers I am asking you. Would you rather have a HG/SB fanfic or an HG/RL fanfic? I am going to write both, but I want to know which to write first. Please send me a review saying which you prefer. Thank you._**  
  
**Chapter 6. Given and Taken  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, nice to see the two of you decided to join the rest of us. Now if you don't mind, take your seats." Snape said while waving his hand to a table. Hermione and Draco sat down next to each other.  
  
"At least he didn't take points." Hermione thought with relief.  
  
"Oh, and five points from Gryffindor, for being to class late." Snape said as though he had read her thoughts.  
  
"But, Professor, Malfoy was late too." Hermione said indignantly and stood. Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that is true Miss Granger but Mr. Malfoy was on an errand for me." Snape smirked.  
  
"But..." Hermione tried to say but was stopped.  
  
"Take your seat Miss Granger, five more points for doubting a teachers word, unless you were with Mr. Malfoy, and that is why you are late, then you have no alibi." Snape remarked, she looked down, "Now Take Your Seat!"  
  
Hermione sat down beside Draco again and glanced at him angrily. He knew that if she told Snape why they were late that...well...she just couldn't tell him. She started to scrawl down the notes on the board and everyone else went back to their work.  
  
"Professor, Granger was with me. I asked her to help me out on the errand because I couldn't find the book you wanted." Draco said to Snape who was grading papers and looked at Draco in disbelief.  
  
"Very well then, Miss Granger, fifteen points to Gryffindor." Snape said and went back to grading his papers. The rest of the class gave each other looks of disbelief before returning to their work again. Had Draco Malfoy just gotten points rewarded to Gryffindor?  
  
Hermione poked Draco in the ribs and mouthed a "Thank you!" to him. He just nodded and went back to work. At the end of class Harry and Ron tried to go over and talk to Hermione, but she had already left the classroom to head for lunch.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
Draco was about to head off for lunch when Snape called him back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Why did you help Miss Granger today. I had an excuse for you, but not her. Was she with you before class?" Snape questioned Draco.  
  
"She was with me Professor, we had an argument in the Common room and that's why we were late. It was my fault that the argument started, so I felt I had to take the blame since I am Head Boy." Draco replied already knowing that he had won the argument.  
  
"Very well Draco. You may go." Said Snape.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down between Ron and Ginny. She grabbed a few things and put them on her plate. She had just begun to eat when Draco walked in.  
  
"I wonder why he is late." thought Hermione, "Snape probably held him back for standing up for me. I wonder why he did that."  
  
She finished her lunch quickly and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Mione?" Ginny asked looking up at her.  
  
"Library, I need to find a book." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok." Ron said.  
  
"See you later Mione." Said Ginny.  
  
"Got to find that book Malfoy wanted you to help him with, huh?" Harry said without even glancing up.  
  
Hermione closed her eye's trying not to let her emotions out, "Yeah Harry, yeah." She said and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Ginny turned to Harry; Ginny with a look of pure anger; Ron with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Harry James Potter! How dare you do that to Hermione? She's your friend! What's going on with the two of you." Ginny said glaring at Harry.  
  
"I think that she likes Malfoy!" Harry said, "Now bugger off."  
  
"Why would you think that Harry?" Ginny said to him.  
  
"It's what Ferret said okay, Now Bugger Off!" Harry screamed at her.  
  
Draco watched her run out of the hall and waited five minutes before following to find out if she was alright. Ginny, who had glanced over in that direction and saw him get up and leave the Great Hall, started to wonder if Harry was right.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
  
He looked down the corridor to see if she was still there. She wasn't.  
  
"Library." Draco thought aloud.  
  
He took off in that direction. Once there he snuck over to the place she always was when she came here. She was sitting in her favorite chair with a book in her lap. He watched her for a few minutes, she never turned a page, and every now and then a tear would fall down onto the page.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said quietly while walking up behind her.  
  
"What Draco?" Hermione replied, "Why did you have to stand up for me all of a sudden in class?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault that you couldn't tell him the truth about us kissing and that's why we were late. Imagine that, "Professor Snape, You see, the reason why Draco and I were late is because, well, we were snogging in the bathroom half naked." He said in a girly voice. "Can't you see him just fainting at that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yeah." She glanced up at Draco, "Draco?"  
  
"Hhhmm?" he said.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione looked at him again.  
  
"Nice! You mean to tell me I've been nice!" He said in a fake panic stricken voice, "My life is over, my reputation ruined. No!" he pretended to faint.  
  
Hermione turned when she heard a thud. She laughed again. She got up and stood over Draco.  
  
"Good riddance." she said and went to walk past him. He reached up and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.  
  
"Hhhmmmppphh!" she said as she fell to the floor, "Draco!" He rolled on top of her.  
  
"What to do, what to do?" he thought aloud and she giggled so he covered her mouth. "I know! Death by tickling!" He smirked and started to tickle her.  
  
"Draco...heheheee...stop...hahaa...this instance!" She managed before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I don't know." He said and stopped tickling her to kiss her on her forehead.  
  
"Very funny Mr. Malfoy! Five points from Slytherin for tickling another student unmercifully." She said smirking and pushing him off of her.  
  
"Well, five points from Gryffindor for provoking me to do it." He said and smirked back.  
  
But unknown to them, someone was stalking in the shadows of the library, watching them. While in the Headmasters office Professor Dumbledore was smiling at the two reasons why five points were gone from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.


	7. Harry and Draco

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will (most unfortunately) own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot, and all that doohickey.  
  
_**Draco-and-Jack-Lover_- I am glad it is good, and I hope you are enjoying it. I'll try and keep up the good work and I am updating now.  
  
_Mysticsecret_- I'm glad that you liked it. And I could see Dumbledore just standing there in his office smiling and giggling and his eyes twinkling like mad. Yeah, they aren't just attracted to each other, they like each other romantically.  
  
_kymothy1_- Nooo!!! What if it's to good! (So conceited...) I hope you're happy... you made me post more. Of course they always say, "Don't cry over posted chapters..." Hahaha... I'm okay.  
  
_DGloveangel_- Well, no one has given me any problems yet, but if anyone does I'll tell you. And I love the part where you said, "That's right, I'm cupid...the O.G." and the part that says, "I don't care I am 3'5 with a little swirl of hair on the top of my head." And also the part that says, "I'll pair yah ass with Medusa...oh, that's what I thought." I laughed at those parts. I have to hand it to you Mika that was funny. Oh, and no guns please. LOL! You are officially my favorite reviewer, as I now decree... On with the show!  
  
_Queen of Serpents_- Glad you loved it. Yeah, I guess it is clichéd. But all of them are. (Even yours, you little...Oh, that's right...you can read this...Well, then why am I still typing?) Harry is pissed because he thinks that his best friend is leaving him for a ferret and his arch enemy, wouldn't you be mad? I'll try a SS/HG and you can tell me if you like it. And I am going to add a lot more funny stuff.  
  
_oreo69not96_- Glad you love it. Hold please...updating...  
  
_StarAngel _Caelum SunSoar- I wanted them to be cute. And yes, someone watching them...Dun, dun, dun!!! Yep, ruined, ruined, ruined... Updates coming now.  
  
_DracoIsMyLOVER_- "I'M SO GLAD IT'S WONDERFUL!" the zany writer yells. "Shut up...no yelling in the fan-fiction library." A fan-fiction librarian yells at us...Hehehe...  
  
_dracosbabigirl_- Well, they are still there... They are at the bottoms of all of the odd chapters. Glad you like the chapter and I'll try.  
  
_harrypotterfan145_- As I have said once before, God does not write these stories...I do. And I am glad you love them. Glad they rock, but I don't think that I can write twelve more chapters. And I hope you don't starve...I need you to review...Evil, Evil I Am!!!  
  
_StrGzr974_- Yup...he tickled her. And I am glad you like that line...(It took me a whole two minutes.) I am writing more...and I am so happy that you loved it.  
  
_SaTiNk06_- I love that you like it so much...update, update, update...  
  
_TheCrow-R.I.P-BL_- Glad you like it so much; I hope your not dead...muahahahah! (The author shovels the last of the dirt into the hole and pats it down before realizing that if she is updating that means that Crow is not dead...Dun, dun, dun...!) Nooo! What have I done? Now I lost a reviewer and it makes me sad for my own selfish reasons.  
  
_Kiran_- Glad you like the cliffhangers. Back to typing.  
  
_Lady Paine_- I'm not telling...what's "fluff" But I'm glad whatever it is, is cool. Yeah they are getting to each other. Here's the chapter.  
  
_Sesshoumaru's wife_- Glad it's great...Watch this...type, type, type...I am typing...  
  
_Liz_- I'm updating!!!!! Sorry you're tired though...I like long reviews. Oh, glad it's awesome too.  
  
Aahh! I finally got done typing all of that. That was quite a lot of reviews. I was wondering if I could get an answer this time! Since you are the reviewers I am asking you. Would you rather have a HG/SB fanfic or an HG/Rl fanfic? I have already written the first chapter on my SB/HG story and I am not adding anymore yet. I am going to write the first chapter of a RL/HG story and I need to know which you prefer. Please...I love you guys...not romantically though...no, no, no...just in a friendly sort of way. Well. You probably want to get to the story, so here you go...  
_**  
**Chapter 7.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione and Draco left the library and continued through the rest of the day without any events, besides Neville setting his chair on fire instead of turning it into a bird in Transfiguration. Hermione was just glad that McGonagall hadn't decided to transfigure a bird into a chair.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall at dinnertime and looked at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't there. She walked over and sat down in a seat between a third year and Ginny. Ron sat across from her. She ate her role and sipped at her pumpkin juice. She then went to her room in the Head Tower and plopped down on her bed and was soon asleep.  
  
**Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Three Days later  
**  
Hermione stepped through the portal hole into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire with his head in his hands. She stood there a few moments before cautiously walking up behind him. Scattered around him there were crumpled pieces of paper on the couch and on the floor. He hadn't been coming to eat lately and Ron and Ginny hadn't seen him except in class and he hadn't talked then either so she figured she might find him hear during meals.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said carefully.  
  
Harry lifted his head and turned to look at who had said his name. He saw her there and looked into her eyes. His eyes looked strained and red.  
  
"What do you want Hermione?" he said and turned back around. "Shouldn't you be with Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco and I are friends. And I would appreciate it if you would try and get use to that idea." Hermione said slowly, "You're my best friend Harry, and I don't want to lose that because you don't approve of my other friends."  
  
"I really don't care so much that your friends...as it's been said before, "It's a matter of your wanting him." Harry retorted and stalked off towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch to be poked and prodded by paper balls. Paper balls? What were they anyway? She picked one up and unballed it.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry about this morning at breakfast and I'm sorry for screaming at you and I am sorry for...  
_  
The letter stopped there. She laid that one on the couch beside her. She picked up another ball and opened it.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I am really sorry for being mean to you and doubting you about your not liking Ferret Face, but you see..._  
  
This letter also stopped, she threw it down and grabbed another one.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
I am sorry for being such a prick, but the reason was because I thought that you liked him. And I didn't want you to get hurt. I haven't been able to sleep well lately and I think it has something to do with me not telling you my feelings. And...  
_  
Hermione scanned the last note and it hit her with realization that Harry cared for her and was worried that Draco would hurt her. She was suddenly mad at herself for being so mean to Harry. He had not been sleeping well and he hadn't been eating unless he had snuck down to kitchens in spare time to grab something quick to eat.  
  
Hermione stood up and ran up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. She walked over to Harry's bed slowly. The curtains were drawn. She peeked through the seemingly thick burgundy curtains. When she peeked through she found Harry staring at her while leaning against his pillows. Inside the curtains you could see through them and they looked thin while outside you couldn't see through.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione's eyes started to water, she held up the note, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because if you didn't realize it on your own then it wouldn't have mattered. I see you found my vain attempts to tell you." He said sadly and motioned to the note.  
  
"Harry...I didn't know that you were worried. I like Draco. I'm sorry for not telling you." Hermione said and climbed onto the bed to sit in the middle of it in front of Harry.  
  
"When did it start?" Harry stated, "You being attracted to Malfoy I mean."  
  
"I ran in to him, literally, in Diagon Alley. He didn't recognize me and I decided to play him and I sort of liked how he reacted." Hermione flipped over to lie on her stomach.  
  
Hermione and Harry had done this all the time in the past, to spend time to just talk. But now she was Head Girl and she hardly came to the Gryffindor Common Room. They had become very close, but had never really liked the other romantically.  
  
"So you liked the attention that you had never gotten before? Is that why you were attracted to him?" Harry questioned her.  
  
"I guess. I had never gotten any attention before. I guess that I just liked it." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Did anything happen between you?" Harry asked hoping for her to answer no.  
  
"Yes." Harry winced.  
  
"He kissed me on the train once." Harry winced again for two reasons, she had said once, and that meant that she had kissed him before they had kissed.  
  
"And once in the bathroom, half naked." Harry was awestruck.  
  
"And he has been sort of nice to me and I think I like him.." Hermione finished. She looked at a very stunned Harry.  
  
"Twice! Half naked...what do you mean half naked?" Harry said flabbergasted.  
  
"Well...I had a towel tied around my waist." Hermione bit her lip and frowned.  
  
"You might as well as been naked. Was he...naked?" Harry looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"NO! I was in the shower and he didn't know that I was in there and came in and saw me in the shower naked. I got out and noticed he was there so I wrapped a towel around my waist." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok...Let's get this straight...once on the train before me, and once in the bathroom while you were naked." Harry put his head in his hands again, "Did...he and you...do anything...?"  
  
"Oh, No! Of course not...you see, I'm a virgin still." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Ok...add Hermione is a virgin to the list and we are done!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Hermione spoke.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Hhhmm?" Harry said and lifted his head.  
  
"I don't want to lose our friendship...and I hope you're not mad...at me...for not telling you." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No...I'm not mad. If anyone should be mad...it's you. I should have told you how I felt, and been understanding. Then you would have told me sooner." Harry smiled sadly, Hermione sat up and went to crawl toward the edge of the bed to leave, but Harry grabbed her legs and pulled her back to sit in front of him.  
  
"We weren't done yet." Harry said and grinned.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"We use to sit and talk and hang out, so we will now." Harry grinned again, "We have sat, and talked so we still need to hang out."  
  
"Fine...what do you want to do?" Hermione asked sarcastically, "We can't talk, and we are sitting, so what?"  
  
"This..." Harry said quietly.  
  
(((Harry leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.  
  
He held her cheek in his hand. Hermione leaned in closer.  
  
They kissed each other slowly for a few moments. Then Harry ran his tongue over her lower lip.  
  
Hermione parted her lips and there tongues met to dance.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he leaned her back slowly onto the bed.  
  
He had his arms and his legs on each side of her holding him up.  
  
They parted slowly, Harry grinned mischievously, and ran his hand through his hair. Hermione smiled. Harry leaned down and kissed his way up her jaw line. He stopped when he got to her ear.  
  
"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked while he sucked on her earlobe.  
  
"Hhhmmm." Hermione moaned, "Fine."  
  
Harry moved away from her ear to kiss down her neck. He stopped when he got to her shirt. He moved back up to kiss her lips again. He kissed her lightly. Hermione pulled him closer.  
  
Their tongues met again. Hermione sucked on his lip causing Harry to moan quietly.)))  
  
**What Really happened!!! (Did you really think that Hermione was some kind of player?)**  
  
"This..." Harry said quietly.  
  
Harry leaned forward and pounced on her. He started to tickle her.  
  
"Harry," giggle, "stop!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Why ever would I do that?" Harry said and grinned.  
  
"I'll," laugh, "give you, " giggle, "something." Hermione managed.  
  
"Alright, hand it over." Harry said and stopped, "But if I'm not satisfied with it I will tickle you again." Harry smirked.  
  
"Ok." Hermione sat up and leaned forward and put her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pulled away slowly and crawled off the bed.  
  
**Harrys P.O.V.**Harry sat there stunned for a moment before he followed her off the bed. Hermione was standing by the door.  
  
"By Harry." Hermione said, "See you in Potions tomorrow. I'm glad we talked." She walked out of the room.  
  
Harry waited a while before he walked into the boy's showers. While he washed his hair he thought about there talk.  
  
"Hermione liking Draco. I guess it's not so bad except that she likes the enemy and a Ferret." Harry said aloud and smirked.  
**  
Hermione's P.O.V.**  
  
Hermione said bye to Harry and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Supper was probably already over so she might as well go to the Head Tower. She walked down the hallway slowly. When she finally got to the painting leading to the head tower, she noticed that the occupant had changed. Instead of the women on the horse there was a Dragon with a black haired girl in it. The Dragon was lying behind the girl and the girl was leaning her head on the Dragons side.  
  
"Password?" the girl said quietly and lifted her head.  
  
"Oh well, might as well try the old password." Hermione thought, and then said, "Dark Souls?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That's not the password." The girl said and laid her head down.  
  
Strange, Dumbledore wouldn't have changed the painting without telling her would he? Of course he could have meant to tell her and Draco the new password after Supper. Maybe Draco knew the password. And yet again, right on cue, Draco strode up behind her.  
  
"Why weren't you at supper Hermione?" Draco asked. "Dumbledore told me the new password. He decided to replace the old picture."  
  
"I was worried about Harry and went to find him." Hermione said simply.  
  
"And...?" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, well, he hasn't been coming to the Great Hall and Ron said that he hadn't seen Harry when he went to sleep. So I was worried and figured I might find him in the Gryffindor Common Room while everyone was in the Great Hall." Hermione retorted. "What does it mean to you."  
  
"Just wondering." He said and smirked but didn't move to say the password.  
  
"What's the password Draco?!?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Right...you don't know..." Draco said and smirked again. "Hermione Granger actually doesn't know something. Of course if you had been at dinner then you would know."  
  
Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"It's Dragons Princess. Dumbledore came up with it." He remarked and the painting swung open.


End file.
